In related art systems, virtual personal assistants, which may take a form as a software agent, may perform tasks, provide information or service to a user. Some related art systems may provide a virtual assistant in an animated character such that the virtual assistant may provide an interactive user experience with the user. Some related art systems may customize the virtual assistant to provide information to the user based on user preference. For example, when a user asks the virtual assistant “what should I watch tonight,” the virtual assistant may retrieve the user profile and recommend one or more media programs based on user interests indicated by the user profile and/or viewing history of the user. However, in related art systems, the virtual assistant is usually designed for an individual user. Thus, the existing virtual assistant does not accommodate different preferences and/or different needs of a group of users.